


You May See Me Struggle, But You’ll Never See Me Quit

by hcwlingnights



Category: Finding Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of past sexual assault, Mild Angst, Nightmares, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcwlingnights/pseuds/hcwlingnights
Summary: Talking about her assault stirred some unwanted memories in Bird, manifesting in nightmares. Fortunately, Carter is there to help her through it.





	You May See Me Struggle, But You’ll Never See Me Quit

**Author's Note:**

> Super short little story, but there were no stories for this ship and I’m quite taken with it, so here we go.

_The mask._

_It would be terrifying to anyone. It obscured his entire face, with only eye slits and a horrible smile face painted where his mouth should’ve been._

_She was home alone, which wasn’t surprising, when the masked man popped up next to her in the kitchen. She’d left the door unlocked, it was her fault. It was her fault that he got into the house._

_It was her fault that he banged her head into the counter before bending her over._

_Her fault that he pulled down her pants._

_Her fault that he unbuckled his own pants._

_She could hear the zipper…_

_Her fault…_

_She could feel the pain…_

_Her fault…_

_She could feel him…_

_Her fault, her fault, her fault, her -_

* * *

 

“Bird!”

Bird jolted straight up, nearly headbutting Carter, who was hovering over her, holding her shoulders gently. She looked around frantically, breathing rapidly with tears streaming down her face as she shook in fear. “What happened?” She asked softly, finally looking at Carter.

”You were thrashing around in your sleep and whimpering. Are you alright?”

She was safe. She was at Carter’s house, she was in the sheet fortress they’d made, she wasn’t back in that empty kitchen by herself. Still, it’d felt so real.

She let out a strangled sob, bringing up her hands to cover her face, and Carter quickly wrapped her arms around her. “It’s okay, Bird. You’re safe, I promise. It’s okay.” Carter noticed how violently she was shaking, and held her tighter. 

“It was my fault, Carter. Everything that happened was my fault.” Bird whimpered out, causing Carter to pull back so quickly Bird was afraid she might’ve gotten whiplash.

”Don’t ever say that Bird. It was not your fault. What that douchebag did to you, it was because he’s a heartless monster, not because you did fucking anything to deserve it, okay?” Carter stated assertively, with so much compassion and rage in her voice at the same time.

Bird nodded slowly, and nuzzled her face into Carter’s shoulder, trying to muffle her cries. It was comforting to be in Carter’s arms, and she could really believe that she was safe there. Safe with Carter.   

“I was so afraid, Carter.” She admitted slowly, as her tears slowed. “I was afraid, and I was alone. I was so alone.”

”You’re never going to be alone again, I promise you.” Carter whispered fiercely. “I’m here now. You can crash here anytime you want, hell you can move in. You’re one of the few friends Elizabeth doesn’t mind as much, so I’m sure she’d allow it.” 

That earned a bark of laughter from Bird, as she shook her head. “I think Elizabeth’s got her hands full. I’ll be okay sleeping alone at the house, just… I don’t want to be emotionally alone, ever again.” She said quietly, gazing at Carter. Before her bravery could escape her, she leaned forwards and kissed Carter gently. 

Carter froze for a moment in shock, before lightly kissing back. When they finally broke apart, both girls were smiling.

”Thank you, Carter. For everything.” Bird whispered, and Carter smiled wider, taking Bird’s hand.

”You don’t have to thank me. I should be thanking you. It’s not every day I get kissed by a pretty girl.” Carter said, smirking a little and causing Bird to giggle softly. “Come on. Let’s go see if Elizabeth has any fudge in the fridge before we go back to bed.” She whispered, standing up and offering Bird her hand.

Bird took it, and stood besides Carter, who put her arm around her shoulders. She’s never be alone again, so long as Carter was in her life. She was sure of it.

 


End file.
